


四重奏

by Berikabe



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, asuka - Fandom, ayanami rei - Fandom, ikari shinji - Fandom, nagisa kaoru, 新世纪福音战士
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berikabe/pseuds/Berikabe
Summary: 薰嗣香丽组乐团的故事设定：碇真嗣 Nerv大学古典音乐系 大提琴科渚薰  Nerv大学古典音乐系 小提琴科（休学中，现任摇滚乐队“SEELE”主唱）明日香 Nerv大学古典音乐系 小提琴科绫波丽 Nerv大学古典音乐系 小提琴科看到四重奏的亚克力牌突然来的灵感，只是记一下脑洞，写的好乱………





	四重奏

1 真嗣的场合  
学音乐的尽是些疯子——  
以上评语出自加持良治前辈之口。碇真嗣第一次听到这句话时非常错愕，还没有想好该怎么答复，下一秒加持抽着烟朝他摆手，“所以我放弃了，因为我想做个正常人。”  
后来每一次听完演奏会回家的路上，碇真嗣总会想起加持说过的话，  
学音乐的人都是疯子。  
如果有摄像镜头在拍摄，此时的他模样应该颇为搞笑，没有哪个音乐家会像现在的碇真嗣一样，缩在化妆间的衣柜里，耳朵插着有线耳机，一边听歌一边对着空气练习手法，看起来既滑稽又寂寞。  
“001号选手，001号选手在吗？”一排目光齐刷刷投射向匆忙的staff，方才屋内混杂着各种声音的大乱奏终于停了下来。  
“Itai！！”  
若不是衣柜里的包掉下来砸到了头，屋内几乎没人发现碇真嗣也是来参赛的。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈………”  
一阵哄笑过后，staff走过来提醒不明状况的真嗣，只剩10分钟给他stand by了。  
“我可以打个电话吗？”  
“尽量不要太久哦，比赛快要开始了。”  
比赛是他做了很长时间的心理准备才来的，但打电话不是，虽然美里小姐暗示他参加比赛的事先斩后奏算了，碇真嗣还是觉得有通知父亲的必要。  
“爸爸，今天是我参加古典音乐演奏会选拔比赛的日子。”  
“嗯。”  
“我猜你应该没空来吧。”  
“嗯。”  
碇真嗣从楼梯扶手的一侧望下去，突然有种眩晕感，他下意识捏紧了扶手。  
“爸爸，其实我………”  
“真嗣，我想你也玩够了，这种浪费时间的事该停止了。”  
“………………………”  
“如果你没有拿到名次就乖乖回来，知道吗？”  
“知道了，爸爸。”  
不协和音，是指听起来比较不舒服，彼此不很融合的音程。这是碇真嗣在乐理课上学到的，当时导师在课堂上播放了一段不协和音的音频，只是听了一次碇真嗣就记在心上了，他讨厌那种声音。  
“是谁，到底是谁在演奏，快点停下来！”碇真嗣感到呼吸急促，跌跌撞撞着扶着墙壁走，越是靠近化妆室越忍不住捂住耳朵。  
“Scheiße！该死的摩托车手害我琴弦断了，这样下去我怎么比赛啊！”  
碇真嗣终于找到了不协和音的源头，那把演奏用的小提琴有着无法用价格定义的贵气，与之匹配的琴弓断了根弦，孤零零飘在半空，明明是一把好琴，拉出来的声音如死去的枯木一般腐朽干涩，真是可惜了啊，真嗣这么想着。  
像是降D遇上了小2度的C，明日香望着突然闯入的碇真嗣，眉骨又上扬了几分，“你捂着耳朵干什么，是在嫌弃本小姐的演奏吗？”  
“不，我不是…………”真嗣正要退出房间，突然被staff拉住右臂，“终于找到你了001号，你还在磨蹭什么啊，比赛快开始了，你跟我来！”  
碇真嗣自认为记忆力不算差，可是临上台发现自己该记的谱子根本想不起来，手连琴弓都握不住，staff也发现了他有点异样，过来安慰：“别紧张，把注意力集中在演奏上。”  
碇真嗣努力回忆乐谱，脑子里那段不协和音却怎么也抹不掉。  
“喂，001号。”碇真嗣没听见明日香的呼喊就上了台，也没意识到从口袋掉落的卡片。  
“碇真嗣 Nerv大学古典音乐系 大提琴科 ”明日香看了眼证件照上的碇真嗣，悄悄掀开帷幕，焦急等待演奏开始。  
“这家伙在等什么啊………”  
“怎么还不开始？”  
“他怎么了？”  
台下的观众发出窸窣的抱怨声，staff冷汗直冒，对着真嗣的方向cue了几个手势，碇真嗣终于意识到，缓缓朝观众席鞠了一躬，他紧张地看向观众席陌生的眼光，恍惚间在最后一排看到一个熟悉的身影。  
如同被魔法施加了定身咒，真嗣动弹不得，聚光灯打在身上，黑暗中他迷茫地四处张望，“爸爸，我……”  
碇真嗣人生中在第一次的比赛因太过紧张而晕倒，最后以失败遗憾告终。

2 香的场合  
爸爸说看见Asuka的第一眼仿佛看到了夏天，尽管那个人并不是自己的爸爸。虽然他对自己很好，但明日香对他也说不上喜欢，只是在妈妈面前尽量表现出友好。  
妈妈经常在那个人面前夸奖自己小提琴拉的好，为了证明这一点，Asuka的琴谱多了一本又一本，乐曲难度逐步攀升，手上的茧也越来越多。  
刚开始那个人也像其他人一样夸她拉的好，渐渐地，那个人不再来听她拉小提琴了。  
“你不觉得Asuka拉这种曲子并不适合吗，毕竟不成熟的琴音只会让人感觉刺耳。”  
在门缝后偷听到秘密的明日香焦虑地啃起了手指，不顾胶布里的手指还留着血泡。  
再后来，妈妈也不常回家，除了一起上课的学生，没人愿意听Asuka演奏了什么曲子，但她却像和什么人较起了劲一样，拼命地往死里练习。在她被选送进全欧洲最高等的音乐学府之际，妈妈说要送她去日本，明日香的人生第一次反抗了母亲，母亲把她塞给素未谋面的导师后消失不见了。  
刚来日本的时候，Asuka连讲日语都很费力，因为无法准确表达，时时刻刻处在愤怒状态，好在导师在德国留学过，但也不常用德语和她交流，反而劝告她，你用音乐来和我交谈吧。  
一年之后，Asuka说要参加选拔赛的时候，导师并没有很惊讶，只是问Asuka选了什么曲子，Asuka搬出她那半人高的乐谱，导师一本都没看，沉默了很久才告诉她——  
选一首最像你的曲子。  
明日香忽然想起早年在新年音乐会上听到维瓦尔第的《四季》，第二乐章《夏》结束时被震撼到泪流满面，她总觉得心里有一团乌云，遇到这首曲子瞬间就倾泄了。  
看到真嗣晕倒在台上的那一刻，她内心的霾又积聚在一块，越来越大，越来越大，有一瞬间明日香竟然希望倒在台上的是自己。但这种念头很快被打散，因为没有什么能阻挡她拿第一的心愿。  
《维瓦尔第：夏 G小调》，没有苦练数载的功夫，一般选手不会选择如此高难度的曲子来比赛，就算被批评炫技，明日香也要炫出个锦上添花。她还记得那些为练习  
付出汗水的日子，反复停在高难度的第三乐章，怎么拉也拉不好，手被磨到十指贴满胶布，妈妈劝她不要练习，像其他小孩一样出去玩，明日香以为妈妈终于要带她出门了，却看见她挽住那个人的手臂。  
妈妈看上去很幸福啊，妈妈，你为什么不能回头看看我呢。  
导师指着音响里播放的曲子说，Asuka，你听到了吗，风暴就要来临了。  
明日香点点头。  
“妈妈，你听到了吗？”明日香强忍着眼泪，用尽气势演奏完全曲，只要拿到第一，只要拿到第一的名次就能回到欧洲，回到曾经的家。  
碇真嗣醒过来时看见明日香已经站在门口了，赛前自信满满的她，此刻看起来有些颓靡。  
“你演奏结束了，还顺利吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就好。”  
“也不看看我是谁，”明日香抬头对上真嗣的目光，“我可是要拿第一的人，绝对绝对会拿到手的！”  
碇真嗣笑得更苦涩了。  
“001号，你能不能别那么笑了？”真嗣能听到明日香后槽牙用力咬合后磨损的声音，比那段不和谐的琴音还让人难受。  
“怎么了？”  
“看起来怪恶心的。”  
无视对方的失措，明日香冷漠地把小提琴收进琴盒，断了弦的琴弓在凌乱的化妆桌上显得格外刺眼。  
“早知道就不要闯红灯了，可恶！”明日香紧紧地握着右腕。

3 薰的场合  
人和人之间的缘分是有许多个巧合组成的，而这些巧合存在着某些偶然性和必然性，渚薰对偶然几率下发生的事永远保持着顺其自然的态度，真正让他感兴趣的是那些必然存在的结果，然而他不是神，他并不能预判未来，就像他并没有预料到会在车站前遇上命中注定之人。  
地铁并不是渚薰首选的交通工具，只是很偶然地听到了大提琴的声音，他鬼使神差地停了车，又鬼使神差地走到了地铁站前，于熙熙攘攘的人群中看到了正在演奏的碇真嗣。  
有些事情却是必然的，比如他听到真嗣的琴声一定会忍不住去合弦，比如那一天他恰好也带了小提琴。  
渚薰在看见真嗣拉《圣母颂》的时候，他旁边正躺着一位醉酒大叔，虽然不知道发生了什么，渚薰莫名觉得，这首曲子和演奏的人很配。如同圣子脚边匍匐的信徒，越来越多的人被琴声吸引过来围观驻足，醉酒大叔闭着眼，陶醉地高喊：“Ave Maria！我听到圣母在呼唤我了，即便让我现在死去也值了。”  
这是今晚登台失败以来，真嗣第一次听到表扬，也许是为了掩饰害羞和被围观的慌乱，真嗣干脆闭起了眼，专心沉浸在演奏中。他本是不相信上帝的，但美里反驳他，是上帝创造了音乐，你生而热爱音乐，便是受到了神的感召。  
上帝听到我演奏他的音乐会生气吗？真嗣不止一次扪心自问，上帝没有回答他，只是为他送来了同样美妙的音乐。  
“是谁在拉小提琴？”真嗣动了动敏感的耳朵，想要抓住声音的来源，谁知道醉酒大叔比他更为敏锐，指着对面的银发少年大喊着：“是天使，天使出现了！”  
人群自动为渚薰开了一条道，他拉着小提琴朝真嗣走来，两人并未交谈。只是一个眼神，便不约而同结束了最后的音符。  
“bravo！bravo！”此起彼伏地掌声在二人周围响起，两人默契地朝观众鞠了一躬，人群也自觉散开，一切恢复如常。  
“你拉得很棒呢。”两人很默契地坐在一起，刚才还在兴奋的醉酒大叔此刻进入了沉睡梦境中。  
“你的合音才是精彩，我从来没有听到如此美妙的声音。”  
渚薰又不自觉靠近了真嗣，真嗣这才发现他耳朵上密集的耳钉，连鼻孔，下唇都有打洞的痕迹。  
“你也是学音乐的吗？”看着一头银发，一身潮男打扮的薰，真嗣有些迟疑，脑子里忽然又冒出加持前辈那句名言。  
“我看起来不像个小提琴手是吗，真嗣君………”  
“嗯…大概？嗯？！”  
被叫到名字突然反应过来的真嗣差点栽倒在路边草丛，被纤细的渚薰一把拉住手臂，“我们又见面了，真嗣君。”  
“你知道我的名字？”  
“我在选拔会上看到你了，可惜你没能演奏。”  
一想到自己在台上晕倒过去，真嗣恨不得挖个地洞把自己埋了。  
“我真的非常高兴遇见你，毕竟这是我和真嗣君第一次一起演奏。我叫渚薰，叫我Kaoru就好了。”  
“薰君？”  
碇真嗣盯着渚薰伸过来的手，十指，中指和小拇指上都戴了戒指，手上还戴着手链，怎么看都像时下的潮P们。  
“这些只是装饰品哦，我平常不会戴的。”  
“可是薰君很适合呢，看起就像人气很高的摇滚乐队主唱。”  
刚说完碇真嗣敏感地发觉自己的语气羡慕中还有几丝酸味，又赶忙解释，“我的意思是薰君很帅气…………”  
真嗣回过头，发现薰很认真地看着他的眼睛，并没有把他的话当成玩笑。  
“我和真嗣君也许是心灵相通的呢，我差点就放弃古典乐了，是你拯救了我。”  
真嗣瞬间回忆起大一年末惨痛的考核经历，没由头地冒出想法：“要是薰君是我的partner就好了。”  
碇真嗣又从头向渚薰讲述了那段黑历史，自己惨遭学期末换系的女partner抛弃，苦于没有练习伙伴，一度要放弃考试，学校投诉到监护人美里那里后被大骂一通，最后重头再考压线及格，一时成为校园佳话。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，原来真嗣君还有这样的经历啊，如果我还在Nerv大学，一定会找你做partner的。”  
“你也是N大的？为什么我一次都没见过你？！”  
渚薰从口袋掏出一张学生证，上面清清楚楚写着“渚薰 Nerv大学古典音乐系 小提琴科”  
同是天涯沦落人，因为拒绝加入国际某顶尖乐团和学校闹出矛盾，中途退学去追求梦想，一跃成为摇滚乐队“SEELE”人气主唱，这种情节只有在漫画里才会出现吧。  
“薰君真厉害啊………”  
内卷之风终于刮到了自己头上，真嗣还没来得及感慨，不知从哪里就冒出来的少女们对着两人举起相机，还不停地“kyakya”乱叫。  
“网络太发达真不是件好事啊，我们俩被拍下视频传上网了。”渚薰头疼地扶额，“真对不起啊，是我给你添麻烦了。”  
“不是的，认识薰君是我今天遇到最开心的事了。”  
“kya！”又一阵尖叫响起，“真的是Kaoru，Kaoru好帅啊！”  
“他旁边那个男生是谁，看起来也好可爱啊！！”  
“烦死了你们这些花痴！”  
两个拍照的少女被人从中挤开，明日香一手背着琴盒直喘粗气：“终于找到你了，001号，幸亏本小姐聪明，在sns上找到了你的信息。”  
小小的证件被丢进真嗣怀里，“是你掉的吧，被我捡到了。”  
“谢谢你，我竟然都没发现它掉了。”  
两道不寒而栗的目光从背后直接过来，明日香一回头，那两个少女的眼中正冒着怒火：“你是谁啊，接近我们Kaoru sama有什么目的？”  
“不是的，你们误会了。”渚薰尴尬地摆手。  
“啊，这个手链！”手链上似曾相识的鸟嘴图案让明日香回忆起早上不愉快的经历。  
“早上骑摩托撞到我的人原来是你！”  
渚薰扫了眼明日香身上的制服，并没有因为对方的怒火而生气，“因为你突然闯红灯我才会撞到，本来想送你去医院，谁知道你像幽灵一样消失了。”  
“你害我手受伤丢了选拔会赛第一的名次诶！”  
“是你自己不去的，小姐，而且我被交警半路拦下去喝茶，连比赛都没赶上好吗。”  
“你才应该向我道歉，你不想明天一早上社会版头吧！”  
“你们别吵了，大家都看着呢。”碇真嗣卑微的地夹在两人中间，衬衣领还被明日香无情地拉到变形。不知是谁推搡了一把，真嗣一个没站稳，后脚跟踢到渚薰半开的琴盒，一张a4大小的传单飞了出去，轻飘飘落在一双崭新的皮鞋上。  
三个人顺着那张传单的落脚点发现了站在不远处那个提着手包，和明日香穿着同样制服的短发女孩。  
渚薰的眼神忽亮，像是想到了什么事情，“前几天去我家的人是你吧，绫波同学。”

4 丽的场合  
丽，你究竟是为了什么在弹琴呢？  
为什么——  
因为找不着学小提琴的意义，连导师律子也放弃了：如果找不到对音乐的热情和初衷，我建议你还是不要报名比赛了，把传单送一份到渚薰家里吧。  
按了好几次门铃也没有人开门，绫波丽在这栋楼里闻到了似曾相识的气息，关得严严实实的大门连一丝缝隙也找不到，丽最终决定把它放在地上。还有两天时间就截止了。如果没有人注意到上面的信息，这张传单就如同它现在的境地一样，只是一张废纸。  
碇教授会让我参加选拔赛吗？莫名的念头闪过丽的脑海，然而她找不到问题的答案。  
高三因为交了空白的进路志愿被叫到办公室，在碇教授的桌上看到了《卡农》的磁带和CD机，没有原因地被教授给了CD机，从那之后就定下来今后的志向。  
好像也太随意了。律子老师笑着说，所以到底是因为卡农还是碇教授选了音乐系。  
绫波丽也说不上来，她只知道自己喜欢听卡农，也不讨厌学音乐。  
上大学后碇教授转院当上了生物工程系的教授，那个CD机也不知去向，再后来，绫波丽偶然在学校的公园角看到它，它常常被带在碇真嗣的身边。  
绫波丽也不知道为什么会经常遇见碇真嗣，碇真嗣见到她第一眼就问，你在找什么？  
在找什么？直到碇真嗣出现在舞台上的那一刻绫波丽才明白，她在找一段关于碇教授的回忆。她本是没有理由去选拔会的，嘉宾席上放了碇元渡的名牌，席上空空如也，她看着律子坐在那个位置的旁边，又好像那个背影一直存在。她看到台上碇真嗣惊慌失措的样子，看到他倒了下去，强烈的失望感涌了上来，却不是对真嗣，而是对自己。  
绫波丽并没有回答渚薰的问题，径直来到碇真嗣的眼前，对于她的到来真嗣有些意料之外，语气却很平常，“我在观众席上看到你了，在最后一排。”  
“碇教授没有来。”  
“我知道。”真嗣回避任何谈到关于父亲的话题。  
“你为什么害怕，是因为碇教授，还是因为我在看你？”  
渚薰和明日香一副好奇的表情，明日香把早晨的那场事故彻底抛在脑后。  
“不是的，因为我…我想起了一个人。”  
一个碇真嗣早就记不起来的人，一个根本不存在的人，那是他的禁忌，他不想说，但总有人会问起。  
“那个人是谁？”绫波丽朝碇真嗣逼近了一步。  
碇真嗣不愿再谈，转而扯开话题，“绫波同学为什么问我这些，又为什么会出现在这里？”  
“我…”现实把她拉回原地。  
“是耳朵，耳朵带我来这里的。”  
“哈？这是什么鬼理由？”明日香忍不住吐槽，“谁知道你是不是奇怪的跟踪狂………”  
明日香终于注意到绫波丽穿着同样的制服，她深红色的眼睛有点似曾相识，“你也是Nerv大学的？”  
“绫波同学没有骗人，她有绝对音感，听过的曲子过耳不忘。”渚薰补充道。  
“是吗？”听到绝对音感四个字，明日香潜藏的胜负欲又被点燃了。“既然你这么厉害为什么没有参加选拔呢？”  
“律子老师说，要找到和音乐之间的共感。”  
“那你找到了吗？”碇真嗣问。  
绫波丽摇摇头又点点头。  
“你这是什么意思啊？”明日香很是疑惑。  
“我在碇君和渚君的合奏中找到了，原来人可以通过音乐建立起联系，我无法具体描述那是什么心情，大概就像我第一次听到《卡农》一样。”  
“可以形容一下吗？”真嗣仿佛听到了“咔哒”一声，类似于开门的声音。  
“像是见到雨后的彩虹，想要哭泣的心情。”

终曲  
四个人在这一刻不约而同沉默了，明日香又想起导师的话，捂住眼睛自嘲，“什么也不懂的人是我啊，什么名次不名次的，根本就不重要。”  
剧烈的闪光灯打破平静，狗仔们毫无预警把镜头对准渚薰：“渚薰先生，传闻你要退出“SEELE”乐队另外重组新队是真的吗？”  
有好事的记者当然不会放过一旁的真嗣等人，“同学同学，你们是不是在秘密商谈成立组合的事情？”  
“新组合是两男两女四人组吗，难道说你们有意向进军偶像界是吗？”  
这就是明星的世界吗？  
真嗣差点被镜头闪到大脑失常，没想到大明星十分镇定地发表一番暴言：“退出‘SEELE’乐队是事实，至于重组新队的事，我正在计划中。”  
“哈？！”  
众人瞠目结舌。  
“也许只是个玩笑哦。”渚薰俏皮地在嘴边比了个嘘声。  
“渚薰先生，请你解释一下，这是真的吗？”  
……………………  
在被挤成纸片人之前，渚薰握住了真嗣的手悄声说：“在没有被这群狗仔彻底缠上之前，我们赶紧跑吧。”  
“跑去哪里？”  
渚薰拉起真嗣的手就开始跑。明日香见状大喊：“喂，你们两个小鬼要去哪，竟敢扔下本小姐，你们休想甩掉我！”  
一群人朝着三人逃跑的方向追去，只留下绫波丽和渚薰的琴盒就在原地。  
“等等！”绫波丽决定还是追上去。  
人生就是爬上坡下坡的游戏，也许甩掉了对手，却又迷失在下个十字路口。一向自恃体力优秀的明日香气喘吁吁地扶着墙：“这群狗仔真是比狗皮膏药还难甩。”  
真嗣也上司不接下气，抬头看着气定神闲的渚薰：“你怎么不跑了。”  
“我忘记我的琴盒了，谢谢你了，绫波同学。”绫波丽这才慢悠悠地跟上，把琴盒交给渚薰。  
渚薰正要接过，绫波丽触电般停住了，转身看向某个方向。  
“怎么了，狗仔又追上来了？”明日香惊魂未定。  
“不是的，我又听到了音乐声。”  
“这条街因为拆迁的缘故已经很少有人住了，哪里会有人放音乐呢？”  
其他三人也四处观察着，只有绫波，凭借着一双雷达般的耳朵，寻找音乐的来处。  
“喂，你去哪儿，不要随便乱走啊，真是。”明日香不满地叉腰。  
“我们就相信绫波同学一次吧，说不定真能找到呢。”  
“在这里！”在某个僻静的拐角处，绫波丽指着一处古色古香的二层西洋餐厅，在二层的阳台外侧，挂着醒目的企鹅头像招牌。  
渚薰：“终于找到了呢。”  
真嗣：“是绫波同学找到的呢。”  
明日香：“挺厉害的嘛，优等生，隔这么远居然还能听到。”  
二楼的摇椅上似乎有人听到声音，那人便站起身，拿着红酒杯朝阳台下挥手，“欢迎光临‘Penpen's’！”  
“加持桑………美里小姐也在！”  
人生处处是相逢，一天的奇遇终于有了接纳它存在的地方。美里晃晃手中的啤酒，淡定地看着眼前四个小鬼，“嘛，所以你们四个是因为一场选拔会走到一起的？”  
真嗣：“准确来说，是因为一场失败的选拔会。”  
渚薰：“对我来说不是，我是因为一场有趣的合奏。”  
明日香：“不对不对，这一切明明是因为一场倒霉的车祸事件。”  
真嗣一脸冷汗：“是这样的吗？”  
渚薰笑着抿了一口咖啡：“只有Asuka才那么认为吧。”  
明日香：“本来就是的！”  
加持看向沉默的绫波丽，“你认为呢？”  
绫波丽只是举起手中的那张传单挥了挥。  
其他三人异口同声：“对，都是因为它！”  
加持瞬间发出爽朗的大笑，“你们四个很有默契嘛。”  
美里也摸了把企鹅的脑袋，“你也这么觉得吧penpen！”  
“一把cello，三把violin，正好可以组成四重奏了，要不你们试试看吧。”加持提议道。  
四个人同时看向彼此。  
像所有第一次正式公演的新人乐团，尽管没有华丽的礼服，没有聚光灯，甚至没有伴奏，在音乐响起的前一刻，他们找到了所为之向往的热忱之心。  
加持良治在台下做了手势，所有人全神贯注地等待着那句话——  
“せーの！”


End file.
